Miami Twice
" " is the two-part tenth Christmas special edition of the British sitcom Only Fools and Horses. The first episode, on-screen subtitle "The American Dream", was first screened on 24 December 1991. The second episode of "Miami Twice" was first screened the following day, 25 December 1991. According to Steve Clark's official book The Only Fools And Horses Story, the second episode is sub-titled "Oh to Be in England". The title of the two-part special is derived from the 1984 American television series Miami Vice. On the VHS and DVD releases, it was re-edited as one episode, and titled Miami Twice: The Movie. The original episodes are available separately on iTunes and Amazon Prime with the original broadcast music, although To Be In England is 10 minutes shorter and edited in certain places, removing sections in the introduction where Del and Rodney discuss how the trip was paid for and that "there will be no women on this trip," as well as two scenes back in London, in the flat with Albert and Raquel, and in the Nag's Head when Del appears on the Six O'Clock News. Plot Part One: "The American Dream" The episode opens with Damien's christening, shortly after which Del Boy concludes a deal with the vicar to sell "pre-blessed" communion wine from Romania. The vicar will bless lorry loads of wine, which will then be sold to churches all over Britain. Meanwhile, Rodney is slowly patching things up with Cassandra, staying with her on weekends, and has learned from Alan that having resigned from his job with Parry Print Ltd in "The Chance of a Lunchtime", Rodney can now claim his pension money. A few days later, at Sid's cafe, Del tells Rodney about how he can get him and Cassandra back together instantly: a holiday in Miami, for which Del has already bought tickets – with Rodney's pension money. Del's "pre-blessed" wine deal also becomes problematic; the wine he intends to use turns out to be Romanian Riesling, which is white and unsuitable for communion. A furious Rodney returns home later that night, having learned that Cassandra has important meetings with her bosses at the bank that week and thus cannot go with him. Despite Rodney's initial hostility to the idea, Del persuades his brother to let him go with him instead. The episode ends as the Trotter Brothers board their Virgin Atlantic Boeing 747 plane to America (comically bumping into Richard Branson; "anybody would think he owned the plane" says Del). Part Two: "Oh, to Be in England" With Del Boy and Rodney having arranged a holiday to Miami, this one takes place predominantly in that location. It emerges that boss of a local mafia family, a Don Corleone parody named Don Vincenzo "Vinny the Chain" Ochetti, is on trial and facing life imprisonment for murder, kidnapping and drug trafficking. Ochetti is also a Doppelgänger for Del Boy (and is thus also played by David Jason). When his son Rico is with members of the family in a bar, they spot Del Boy. Befriending him and Rodney, they hatch a plot to assassinate Del with the intention of fooling everyone into thinking that the Don himself has been murdered, thus sparing him the trial and likely imprisonment. After arranging for their camper van to be robbed, the group invite Del and Rodney to stay at the family mansion. Over the following days, several attempts to assassinate Del, including shooting him in a beach-side restaurant and sending him off on a jet ski with a broken throttle, prove unsuccessful. Meanwhile, Rodney gets in touch with Cassandra and during their conversation learns that Del knew Cassandra would be unable to go on holiday that particular week and therefore booked it to wangle himself a free holiday with Rodney's pension money. A furious Rodney bumps into Ochetti and believing him to be Del shoves him up against the wall and promises to make him pay. However just after the confused Don leaves, Rodney meets Del, who admits to Rodney that he wanted to run away from England to avoid repercussions from the Church for selling them the white wine. Rodney however is unable to understand how Del got back into their room as Rodney got there first and locked the door whilst Del is also wearing different clothes. Rodney begins to think there is someone in the mansion who looks like Del. Whilst browsing around the family mansion, Del discovers who Rico's family really are after inadvertently being left in a meeting with two Colombian drug barons by Rico, who mistook Del for his father. After the meeting he also informs Rodney of Rico and the family's true nature. Realising he has just threatened the head of a mafia family, Rodney agrees to quickly leave and the two brothers escape through the window and flee, ultimately ending up in the Everglades, dodging the gangsters and a vicious alligator where they meet the holidaying Boycie and Marlene. Despite being shot at by the gangsters, they manage to escape. After pinning the drug dealing papers on the park ranger station's door, the Trotter brothers go straight to the airport and wait there until their return flight to England, where it is revealed on a news programme that Ochetti had been found guilty on all counts, and Rico was arrested for illegally hunting in the Everglades. Upon returning home, Del Boy and Rodney find stacked boxes of white wine in their flat, as well as a relieved Raquel and Albert. Category:1991 releases Category:Specials Category:British Christmas Specials Category:Originally aired on BBC Category:Premiered on Christmas Eve Category:Premiered on Christmas Day